Talk:Brackenfur/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Old Comments Needs the later books added to his page. I might get around to it. Eu 01:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Brackenfur should be like a lion's colouring, 'cause thats what Firestar sai he looked like. Im confused. Who is Frostfur's mate and Brackenfur's Dad? We don't know yet.. [[User:Willowpool|'Willowpool']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'May StarClan light your path']] 05:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it is Lionheart but I can't be positively sure--'Nightshine'Ü 04:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost positve it's Lionheart, but there is no comfirmation in the book. Brackenkit, Thornkit, Brightkit, and Cinderkit were born in Into the Wild (or shortly before) at the time when the Erins were basing relashionships off of instict instead of love. So, they probably never thought of their father. But, I'm glad Viki isn't going to comfirm it on her facebook page, because I'm almost positive she'd mess up any relashionships further down Frostfur's tree. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Editing I found in the Brackenfur article that it said Siblings: Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, Mate: Brightheart, Kits: Sorreltail, Molepaw etc. I tried to change it to normal, but I don't exactly understand how the editing of that part works, and I accidently made it say that Brightheart and Sorreltail are both mates. I'm sorry, but could someone fix it? Icegram 22:00, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Consider it fixed. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) There is no picture on the Brackenfur page. Should I get one? User:Whitefire 12 March 2009 Into the Wild section I don't think Brackenfur was the kit taken by Clawface in Into the Wild because I remember when he was an apprentice he says he remembers ShadowClan's scent because they were on the kits when they got back from ShadowClan camp. :If the book does not outright say, or there is undoubted proof that they're the same character (the kidnappee and Brackenfur), then we cannot and should not make that claim. Considering their seems to be solid book evidence that they're NOT the same character... well... [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 01:23, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Cinderpelt says that, not Brackenfur. --User:Rainbreath I remember that, but I think they just messed up. Here's a quote from Into the wild- "Firepaw helped Graypaw lift out the rest of the kits. The last one was gray, like the embers of an old fire." That must have been Cinderpelt. And there are a few quotes that imply there was a group of kits. So it must have been Brackenkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, and Cinderkit that were stolen--Nightfall101 18:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Brackenfur,Thornclaw,Brighteart and Cinderpelt were stolen from Clawface Icestorm123 03:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Firewolf I thought Cinderpelt said that ? --Shenzi100 17:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Shenzi100 Yeah--Nightfall101 03:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm confused, because I'm pretty sure it mentions somewhere that all of the kits were some shade of gray, and also, if it was Brackenkit, Thornkit, Brightkit, and Cindekit, it only mentions Brackenkit and Cinderkit as siblings, and Thornkit and Brightkit as siblings, and Thornkit and Brightkit were apprentced a lot later. ------Iceshard 19:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I think Bracken, Cinder, Bright and Thorn are siblings, and they WERE taken by Clawface. In SOTC,(I think) He speaks, and he SAID he was taken by Clawface. Also, I think Bracken, Cinder, Bright and Thorn, ARE siblings, Bracken and Cinder have Frostfur as a mom, and so do Thorn and Bright. Nightflower Of ThunderClan 16:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ??? In A dangerous path, Brackenfur was a warrior before his brother and sister, Thornpaw and Brightpaw!! And Cinderpelt, his other sister, got her medicine cat name before Thornpaw and Brightpaw got their warrior name!?! Why is that! -Moonshadow1013 23:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I think Cinderpelt and Brackenfur were an older litter. Since cats have much faster birth cycles than humans, it would probably be possible for Frostfur to have a 2nd litter (with presumably the same tom) while her first two kits were in the nursery. (Kits stay in the nursery for 6 moons, while cats only seem to be pregnant, at least in the series, for a couple moons). [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 23:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Brackenfur and Cinderpelt were born first and Thornclaw and Brightheart were born in a 2nd liter, if you have read the books befor the dangerous path you would see Brackenfur and Cinderpelt getting apperenticed first--♫SORRIE!♫ITS YOU!!!!!! HAHAHHAHA!!! 00:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Really what book did it say that??. I think that Bluestar didnt want all four cata to be apprenticed at once so she waited a little longer to give Thornkit and Brightkit their apprentice names. I think Brackenfur and Cinderpelt are an older litter. They were apprenticed before Thornclaw and Brightheart. When Graystripe said the "But Frostfur's kits aren't six moons old yet!" (or somethign along those lines) Bluestar said that they would be soon, and that ThunderClan needed more warriors. If they needed more warriors and Bright and Thorn were the same age as Bracken and Cinder, Bluestar would have made them all apprentices instead of just Bracken and Cinder. And btw, average gestation for cats is about 65 days (or something around that). But I'm not sure if Vicky even pays attention to that >.> silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 22:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) They WERE the same litter, but Bracken and Cinder were just apprenticed first. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 22:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention medicine cat apprentices can get their names whenever. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 22:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Silverdapple is right. Two months is the noramal gestation for cats so she could have had cinder and braken then bright and thorn. Plus, with the names for Thorn and Bright, they were delayed because Bluestar went nuts. --ϝдɨ₮ĦName change! 01:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Brackenfur and Cinderpelt were said to be under six moons when they were apprenticed, so it's doubtful that they were part of a different litter. And if they were, it would have been mentioned. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 03:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) poppyfrost i REALLY don't like the bit in the fourth apprentice about poppyfrost Brakenfur and Sorreltail can't be mates. Another thing, did occur that Greystripe in fire and ice said, "But none of Frostfur's kits are six moons." Cloudtail, for example, was reported younger than Ashpaw and Fernpaw in Fire and Ice, yet he was made an apprentice sooner. It could be possible that Bluestar gets permission from Starclan to let certain, eaager kits leave early to become apprentices. Oh, and Brackenfur was said to be "golden like a lion" could he be edited? I thought Cloudtail was older... and Brackenfur is a golden brown tabby, according to most of the books (not all). silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 22:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nope, Brackenfur's older than Cloudtail. Brackenfur was already an apprentice when Fireheart brought Cloudkit to camp. But you're right about Brackenfur being a golden brown tabby, Silverdapple. Hollydapple 17:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Father Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. thats why Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown tabbys like Lionheart. and Brightheart gets her MAIN pelt color from her mom and the ginger patches from her paternal aunt, Goldenflower, and maternal grandmother's chest color. Cinderpelt has her paternal grandfather, Smallear and maternal aunt Brindelface's pelt color. their eye colors are like this: Brackenfur and Thornclaw = Lionheart's eyes Brightheart = maternal and paternal aunts eye color, Goldenflower is paternal and Brindleface is maternal Cinderpelt = mother's eyes (Warriors13 23:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) We can't base the families on pelt colours, even the Erins (or maybe just Vicky... I forgot) said that they didn't pay attention to genetics. But yea, wasn't it mentioned somewhere that Lionheart is her mate? silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 22:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) If youve got proof silver, Id really like to see it. I was so sad when he died without any kin to take his place. :( Raffyjack123 02:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Proof Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, and Brightheart were definetely the kits stolen from Thunder Clan's camp in Into the Wild. He says so in "Brackenfur Speaks:A New Warrior" on page 111 of Secrets of the Clans.Hollytail 21:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Ceremony What's going on with the warrior ceremony? Firestar was made a warrior long before that! I'm going to find out who messed this up. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Eye Color Where does it say that Brackenfur has blue eyes? ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, it doesn't say. But we have to use some eye color for his charart ;) Night Fall 00:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha OK, Nightfall. He looks good with blue eyes, I was just curious ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) SotC He was in Secrets of the clans, Speaking about becoming a warrior, So why is the only feild guide it talks about on his page is Battles of the clans? -JayDoveLionClan, not signed in I added it. :) Thanks for bringing this to attention. Whitestorm17 18:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (Talk!) Style Concerns Current *Needs The Heart of a Warrior section added. * Needs two or three quotes. *Needs his apprentice ceremony. Old *His warrior ceremony needs to be able to be hidden. *The Fourth Apprentice could be summarized for better flow and clarity. Charart I don't really like the Charart. I always imagine Brakenfur as a golden tabby, like in his description. I understand the thin stripes are tabby stripes, but it just doesn't seem like Brakenfur. 20:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This is not the place to state opinions. This page is here for the sole purpose of improving the article. His Charart has been through the process of approval and as of right now, it is not changing. If you wish to state opinions, by all means, go to the forums. You can find the link in the side bar with the name WWiki forums. I apologize if I sound mean. Thank you. 21:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. And besides, his picture matches his description. 01:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree with silvery[[User:Gingertail|'Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail']] Guys please take this to the forums, his picture matched his description perfectly. And Gingertail you need to fix your sig.Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 15:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Lionheart It is stated here- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_ThunderClan_cats_(Warriors)#Minor_ThunderClan_Characters that Lionheart is Brackenfur's father, and as well Frostfur's mate. Please consider changing the family tree. It also makes sense, as for Brackenfur's and Thornclaw's golden fur, that Lionheart was their father, as for he is the only golden-furred cat known in ThunderClan who could have been Frostfur's mate. 07:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) i agree and think about it brackenfur is the spitting image of Lionheart! Has all his traits, his color, and everything. Thornclaw fights just as great as Lionheart, Brightheart has that wisdom that he had, and cinderpelt has his fire his spirit. ----- Silverthistle That is a Wikipedia, something anyone could've edited, and there is no citation. You're going to need a better source that that. It needs to be in a book or straight from the author's mouth, such as on a chat, blog, or Facebook page. 13:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, exactly what Oblivion said, you need to be able to cite it if you are going to put it on an article. I can not stress that enough, it needs a citation. Plus, I highly doubt this is true. 18:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I read all of those choice character's articles on the link. Not ONCE does it say that.Not ONCE>Cardinalfire1234 16:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Oh yeah? Well, if you need a citation, how do you explain Nutmeg (Firestar's eleged mother) and Jake (his father)? It's possible- I'm not saying I agree- but its possible that that's true. Please sign your comments. Also, Nutmeg is a real cat. Both Jake and Nutmeg are Firestar's parents. Also, that it irrelevant to Brackenfur's article, so take it elsewhere. 04:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Chatter I wish Brackfnur became deputy!! He is so much better than brambleclaw Cinderstar :) : Talk pages are intended to be used for article improvements, not discussions. Please take the chatter to the Forum or another more suitable venue. Thank you, 12:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : : that doesn't make sense. if the thing is called a talk page then why can't it be used for just chatter and other conversations. Also that's what i wish to cinderstar i mean in the cats of the clans book, rock says will tigerstars son ever come out of the shadows. and come on i mean brackenfur would have been the better choice. and if Lionheart is brackenfur's father, then thats where brackenfur gets all his traits i mean brackenfur is the spitten image of Lionheart! ---- Silverthistle The talk page is meant to be used for discussions about improving the article. Please converse on the IRC or on the WWiki Forums. 04:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Amber eyes For his descripion, why does it say amber eyes and not blue? He always had blue eyes, or at lest his charact did ^^ Why does he suddenly have amber? BreezeSky 19:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No, he has amber eyes. Look at the descriptions in the books. ~Echoblaze Whitestorm if his father with confirmation from an "Erin" Kate has confirmed Whitestorm is the father of Bracken/Thorn/Cinder/Bright. http://zyker325.deviantart.com/art/BLAM-243725832 Can someone change it on all their pages? Jackelface :Woah, nice find! Ill add it 21:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : :In which case does that not make soreltail his half-sister?A circle is roundular 14:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Eeeew... I hate it when mates are related. 20:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :As much as you may not like it, this isn't for debate. 21:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :How does that confirm anything I might ask?--Featherstorm9678 03:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 :I must agree with Featherstorm. He asked what Kate thought, not 'who it actually was. ''Stealthheartocarina_z(I don't play flute) 01:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Um no. His father is Lionheart Storm♫ 01:44, June 30, 2015 (UTC) LionClan How come it only says LionClan on a few cats, when there were a lot of them in LionClan? Personally I don't think it should say LionClan at all, but if it has to be there, I don't see why some others don't have LionClan. 17:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Relationship to Whitestorm According to some, THIS constitutes proof that Whitestorm is Cinderpelt's father. I disagree with it. The exchange in question is as follows, and I feel that people are reading only a single line and not taking the meaning of the whole exchange. : '''Nick A.: Hi kate! just wondering, who is cinder pelt's father? like a confirmed father? the end of his statement : Shaina J.: beginning Vicky said she'd like to think it was Whitestorm, but not to quote her on it. : Nick A.: I know but I wonder what Kate thinks XD : Kate Cary: Def Whitestorm! From this exchange I do not feel that we can substantiate Whitestorm as Cinderpelt's sire because you cannot verify if she's confirming a sire, or confirming that she'd like to think it was Whitestorm like Vicky. The given statement simply isn't bulletproof. It doesn't say "Cinderpelt's sire is definitely Whitestorm". It can mean either "Cinderpelt's sire is definitely Whitestorm" or "i'd very much like Cinderpelt's sire to be Whitestorm". We can't just consider a single line in a conversation, we have to consider the entire exchange. 15:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I think the way both Kate and Vicky are confirming so casually sorta says that it really doesn't matter who her father is, and they don't really have a concrete name in mind. So like, whenever anyone asks, they really aren't sure, but they put their thoughts in. May as well have a different father for every Erin. I not sure whether Whitestorm really is her father or not, but it's strongly hinted that he is, and he's dead anyway so, you know. 17:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : That's the thing, though, Simmercloud. People are taking "strongly hinted at things" as proof, and that's not right. It's what they'd "Like to think", not what's fact. Only facts go in articles, not suppositions. 17:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what I tried to tell them on Facebook, because someone brought up Warriors Wiki and how we're not putting it was confirmed and all, but they don't listen to us. There is a diffidence between a theory and proof... 18:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Unless there was further discussion on the original post (which was requested, but I don't have the link anymore) there's no change in the Warriors Wiki stance. You are making the problem out to be more serious than it really is, though. It's just been a single anon of late that's done it. I've shut out anons for a month, which should at least give the the situation time to get sorted or settle down. 18:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::They brought it up on Vicky's page, like, yesterday. I can provide proof if you need to see it. 19:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Tawnypelt Wouldn't Tawnypelt temporarliy be his mentor because Oakfur was her actual mentor in ShadowClan.When she left ThunderClan Brackenfur was her mentor for awhile until she joined ShadowClan, right? But Brackenfur was her official mentor, not just temporary. Temporary means they're just filling in for someone who's gone. Smile for the kitty! 15:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC)]] I think Lionheart is Brackenfur's father because that would explain his colouring.So Frostfur was his mate, which explains Brightheart's colouring, and before you ask me about why Cinderpelt was grey, it's cause Smallear was Lionheart's father. Speculation is inappropriate for this page. There is no proof of who their father is, and until there is we can't just decide for ourselves and put it in the article. 16:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh, and can you make your titles smaller? You can title it and then put what you're saying below. I couldn't tell this was a new topic. It also ensbles you to sign your posts. Stealthheartocarina_z(I don't play flute) 01:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice Ceremony Does anybody else notice brakenfur's apprentice ceremony is cinderpelt's apprentice ceremonyShadow ruler A.K.A JetCrusherPigoern 17:07, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's supposed to be, since he was given an apprentice name after Cinderpelt's, and it's in the same paragraph. }} 17:15, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess I just have bad reading skills--Shadow ruler the shadow's might 12:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ref. 30 Reference 30 needs to be fixed, but for some reason I can't edit it. Kittykat4646 04:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 It is fine, don't worry. 10:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Fireheart? Firestar should be removed as mentor if it is unoffical. 21:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC)JaytalonAndIcedapple Nah, he doesn't. It's fine, he taught Brackenfur for a bit, and Bluestar was like "Keep watching his training until Greystripe's better, alright?" Canadia~ Sirius is hiding... 22:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Fireheart was an unofficial mentor yes. But he was assigned to keep an eye on Brackenpaw by Bluestar, so in a case like that, it stays on the article. Alternate Image on Brackenfur's Charcat Why does Brackenfur have his alternate warrior image on his charcat? He is only supposed to have his regular warrior image on there. The alternate image should '''only '''be on his image gallery, where all his other alternates are. The same goes with other cats, such as Mapleshade and Graypool. And some cats, like Tawnypelt, have an alternate image, but don't have it on their charcat. I would like an explanation for this, please. Thanks, 21:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) It might be because cats like Mapleshade and Tawnypelt were described one way and then were suddenly described differently. Tawnypelt was originally a pale ginger, but suddenly became a tortoiseshell. Brackenfur might have the alternate image because he's often described as ginger. However, his alternate image doesn't seem to be ginger, but rather brown. --Robinflame 11:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Runningwind Couldn't we add Runningwind as his unofficial mentor, because he is seen several times in Fire and ice taking him hunting, patroling and training when Graystripe is with Silverstream. Grandfather It says he only has one known grandfather--Fuzzypelt. But we know he has another--Smallear. Smallear has been confirmed to be Lionheart's father. I'd fix this myself but if it's past "See More" on kin I can't do it. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:14, January 16, 2016 (UTC)